Immortal Beloved
by SurroundedInDarkness
Summary: Orochimaru walks the path towards his own demise, pulling everything around him along. This path only has one ending, but along the way, unfamiliar emotions arise and Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke discover more than they had hoped for. This is my story of the three of them, as the Pupil takes over the Serpent. No pairings.
1. The Path Decided

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this story for that matter the credit for the the first 4 chapters goes to cy-girl.**

**Ok so this story was released in 2010 and I found it amazing. Unfortunatly the author was unable to complete it. Luckily she gave me person to finish it for her so right now me and starryblossoms are working on the next couple of chapters. If anyone is interested in helping with the story just pm me. Thank you and enjoy.**

_Summary: Orochimaru walks the path towards his own demise, pulling everything around him along. This path only has one ending, but along the way, unfamiliar emotions arise and Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke discover more than they had hoped for. This is my story of the three of them, as the Pupil takes over the Serpent. No pairings._ _I did not know who I had to choose in the character category. It evolves around all three, the focus changes along the story._

**Immortal Beloved**

_"to fight for each minute is to_  
_fight for what is possible within_  
_yourself,_  
_so that your life and your death_  
_will not be like_  
_theirs"_  
- Charles Bukowski

The forest of Otogakure was a dark green. Moist covered moss and wet wood. Sasuke was rather fond of this location. He had always preferred this hideout over the one in the rocky desert, where all the commotion with Sai and his former Team had taken place. Not only had he found that place way too warm, the temperature agonizing during his training sessions, he somehow felt more at home in a dense forest. Perhaps it was the similarity with the Forest of Death that attracted him, the beginning of his quest for power. And opposed to that time, it was now him who was feared when encountered.

Sasuke stared at the entrance of the hideout. He had always expected Orochimaru would have wanted a bigger entrance, something more obvious, something intimidating, like other hideouts had had.

He went inside and inhaled the scent of earth. The roots of the massive trees crawled all over the walls and ceiling. When he proceeded further into the complex, the halls grew less constricting and the roots disappeared. Torches illuminated the space with their warm flames. If he had not known what he knew and had not seen what he saw, he perhaps would've found the place quite peaceful.

The walk to his room was long. As always, he would not rush but tread nonchalantly over the wooden covering beneath his feet while he mused about things.

Sasuke had grown quite adjusted to Otogakure. Since he was a true insider, the place did not frighten him anymore. Any outsider shinobi, no matter how brave, would've come to this place dreading the secrets and mystery it held. Of course, there were traps, and the complex was quite easy to get lost in. Other than that, it was not a terrifying place. Apart from the occasional guard, this hideout would often seem empty. Most of the Sound shinobi who were assigned to remain at this hideout lived in small complexes in the surrounding forest. Sasuke had never seen prisoners for experiments either in this setting. Besides him, Orochimaru, Kabuto and the occasional guard or visitor, the place was mostly unpopulated.

Sometimes he mused about what horrors outsiders would imagine to be here. He had to admit that he liked being part of that mystery. It was always nice to be looked upon in awe. But no matter how dark it all seemed, and how much terrorizing fantasies people had about this place, people still lived here, and they were merely human too. There was in fact a kitchen. There were bathrooms. There were rooms for supplies.

Sasuke trained hard, and some days he wouldn't do much besides it, but the people here took part in everyday activities too. Orochimaru didn't wander through the hallways like a ghost, plotting the world's demise. In fact, Sasuke did not see him all that often. Orochimaru would be in his private room for most of the time. It was a rare occasion that the sannin would come down to the dining room to eat. Corresponding with Orochimaru almost exclusively took place via Kabuto.

Kabuto he would come across more. When Sasuke was suffering from heavy boredom, he would sometimes go to Kabuto's lab. It unnerved the medic, which Sasuke found highly amusing. Most of the time he would meet Kabuto in the hallways though, on or from his way to Orochimaru.

"Sasuke." Ah, there he was.

Sasuke stopped but did not turn to face the medic behind him. "Kabuto."

"Orochimaru-sama requested me to go train with you."

Sasuke turned his head in a bored manner. "Why doesn't he train me himself? We had a deal."

"Orochimaru-sama is busy."

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, there must be so much to do in this place."

Kabuto sighed. "Orochimaru-sama is the leader of Otogakure. The land doesn't lead itself. Why don't you just come along and do what he says for once? Besides, I'm sure you enjoy fighting me," Kabuto smiled.

"That I do. Unfortunately, I have nothing to learn from you," Sasuke said, walking away in his typical arrogant manner.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose, looking down and sighing deeply. What a brat. He decided not to put any more effort in Sasuke right now. Personally, he didn't care. He had always disliked the man. Ever since the beginning of the whole ordeal, Kabuto had doubted the idea of Sasuke as a vessel. He hated how Orochimaru would chuckle at Sasuke's snidy remarks instead of striking him down like he'd do with any other who dared go against his will. Not that his master let Sasuke be his frustrated, arrogant self all the time, no. Far from that, during the years, Sasuke had gotten his fair share of violence related punishment.

It was almost three years ago that Orochimaru had given the Uchiha his infamous Curse Mark. Kabuto didn't see the need anymore of trying to reason with Sasuke. As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke had become a very strong ninja. There was only a small amount of time between the now and the moment when his master would take the young man as his vessel. He doubted if Sasuke could learn anything more during that time.

Kabuto decided to go back to his master's room. If there was anything that the sannin demanded strongly from his medic, it was to keep him informed about everything that involved Sasuke, at any time.

The grey haired shinobi knocked on the thick wooden door that separated his master's private room from the rest of the complex. He opened the door quietly when he heard no response. Of course, he was the only person who was allowed such a thing. Orochimaru highly valued his privacy. It was because Kabuto had always been with his master, through fortunate and less fortunate times, that he had gotten this unsaid privilege.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"I am in here, Kabuto," the feared sannin spoke from another chamber. Kabuto instantly noted that Orochimaru was in his bedroom. His private chamber consisted of a relatively large space, where there were shelves with books and scrolls. Orochimaru's chair was there as well, where he would often sit as a king on his throne. Another door, smaller and less thick, led to his bedroom, probably the most private space in all the hideout. Sasuke had not been there, not once. The door was open and Kabuto entered.

He found Orochimaru sitting on his bed, back faced towards his underling. His aura was as strong as ever.

"Sasuke does not wish to train."

"Have you even tried to convince him, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked wearily. "You have not been out there for a very long time."

Kabuto made a slight bow. It was a gesture he had accustomed to ever since he had started working for Orochimaru. "I apologise. He walked away before I could try to reason with him."

Then, his master let out a small sigh and ran a hand over his face.

Kabuto hesitated for a moment, but could not stop himself from asking. "Are you alright, Orochimaru-sama?"  
His hesitation was obvious though, and he knew that his master sensed it.

His master turned. The chalk white skin of his face seemed to glow in the dark chamber. It was like the moon, reflecting the light that it could absorb. He looked tired though, his eyes weren't as menacing as usual.

"I am tired, Kabuto-kun."

For a moment, Kabuto didn't know what to say. He had learned from past experiences that Orochimaru valued his pride above all else, so to speak, and any sign of weakness should not be talked about like it was a normal thing. It was thus rare that he made such honest statement. Next to that, the medic also knew that his master was even more unpredictable when aggravated, tired, frustrated, sick or anything alike.

"Is this why you preferred I trained Sasuke for today?" Kabuto tried.

"Maybe."

The answer was short enough that Kabuto decided not to ask anything else and prepare to leave the room.

"If you want, I can bring you something to eat, Orochimaru-sama."

The snake ninja nodded his head once. "That would be nice."

It was not long before Kabuto found himself in the kitchen, making soup with noodles in it. On his way there, he had decided not to make any for Sasuke. If he were so superior anyway, he sure could make his own food.

Kabuto's thoughts were about his master. He wondered how the end of the three years would present itself this time. He remembered the last time very vividly. Images of Orochimaru, arms dead by Sarutobi's fuuinjutsu, flashed through his mind. It had been a horrible experience, for both his master and him. Orochimaru's pain had been evident of course, but Kabuto had suffered his share as well, being utterly useless and incompetent of healing his superior. There was nothing that ensured that things would go less troublesome this time. Even after thorough research, Kabuto had never been able to completely grasp Orochimaru's Immortality jutsu. Neither had his master, though, who was just like him unprepared of what was to come. Kabuto could only try to approach things in the right way. Also, he hoped that Sasuke would stay out of it until the very end, where he would meet his own demise. The thought of it made the medic chuckle. Finally he'd be rid of the annoying Uchiha.

When Kabuto went back to his master's room, he found Orochimaru asleep on his bed, on top of the covers. He put the bowl of soup on the table.

Sasuke lay on his bed, pondering about the future. He knew it had been almost three years. The time would come to pay his part of the deal. Well, the part that Orochimaru thought he would pay at least. Sasuke had never planned to become the man's vessel. He had never understood why anyone, like Kimimaro, would have given everything just to become the perfect vessel. Why would he want to become someone else's body when he had his own, that fortunately possessed a powerful kekkai genkai. He knew that Orochimaru was lying when he said the person's soul would remain dormant in his own. It was all a lie. And even if a part of the soul would remain, he was sure that Orochimaru's subconscious would push it into a dark corner of his mind, leaving it no chance to get through to the body.

Although Sasuke was determined not to become Orochimaru's vessel, he has no concrete plans whatsoever to avoid that fate. For years, the snake sannin had talked about the time when he would finally take over, but Sasuke had to admit that he didn't know how it would go. Orochimaru had never spoken of a set time when it would occur, or how. But time was closing in on him, and he needed a plan, fast.

Kabuto had not expected Sasuke to walk into the kitchen when he sat there, eating soup.

"Kabuto. How does it work?" Sasuke asked. He sat down at the other end of the table and stared at the medic. His Sharingan eyes were glowing a fierce red. It unnerved Kabuto for the simple fact that the man had no reason to use his kekkai genkai but still would.

"How does what work?"

"How does he take over?"

Kabuto put down his spoon and crossed his arms. He was silent for a moment and gazed down at his soup.

"You won't feel a thing, if that's what troubling you," Kabuto lied. He shortly recalled Genyuumaru's cries in the dark. _You'll regret ever having entered the Forest of Death._

"I am not troubled. I am curious. I've been training for years. I believe I have the right to know about my future." Sasuke remained perfectly still, in control as always.

"He's not ready yet." _He's not weak enough._

"When will he be?" Sasuke demanded.

Kabuto picked up his spoon and toyed with it. "I'm not sure. He'll feel it when the time is there. It won't be too long though, it has almost been three years."

"I want to talk to him."

"I'll let him know, after I finish my dinner."

Sasuke didn't reply. He stood up and walked over to the counter to fill himself a bowl of soup. Damn bastard doesn't even ask, Kabuto thought.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"I am awake, Kabuto."

Kabuto entered the bedroom and saw Orochimaru, still on his bed, staring above.

"Sasuke wishes to speak with you," Kabuto said, making his usual bow.

"About what?"

"The transfer ritual, I believe. He wants to know when the time will come."

His master chuckled darkly. "It will come soon, Kabuto-kun. Finally, I will accomplish my goal. He has grown into the perfect vessel."

"Soon?" Kabuto asked, wanting to know more. His personality was curious to no end, especially when it involved his superior. Even if Kabuto was the man that Orochimaru probably trusted the most, or to say, distrusted the least, the man would often be vague when he said things, keeping the secrecy high.

"Yes. This body is starting to reject me," Orochimaru said in a casual tone.

"What? When? Since when do you know?" Kabuto asked loudly, alerted at once.

Orochimaru glanced at his medic and chuckled. "Does it bother you?"

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama! Precautions must be taken. It wouldn't be wise to leave on another mission anymore. More guards should be assigned to keep out intruders at all cost."

"Kabuto, Kabuto. My body has been rejecting me ever since we encountered the Kyuubi boy of Konoha. I am still capable."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama…"

Kabuto cursed himself. How could he not have noticed this? It was vital information, being Orochimaru's medic and right hand man.

"Why did you not tell me?" he asked quietly.

"I knew you would make a fuss."

Kabuto felt slightly insulted. But then again, he knew his master. Despite being a scientist himself, Orochimaru was not the kind of man to take medical advice easily. After the fight with Sarutobi, Orochimaru had slain a handful of underlings who had tried to get him to take his medicine. Kabuto had his ways though. His Feather Illusion jutsu had come in quite handy more than once.

"How did you notice at first?" Kabuto asked, not able to suppress his typical inquiring voice.

"During the fight with the Kyuubi boy, I was able to perform as usual, but it took a lot of energy. The battle left me drained."

Kabuto nodded. "Your chakra reserves are running low."

"Yes." Orochimaru sat upright on the bed and looked Kabuto in the eyes. "But soon, I will obtain the Sharingan, and I will be even more powerful than before." Excitement shone in those golden eyes.

"How long do you wish to wait for the transfer?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "It is not something I choose. For over two years, I have trained Sasuke-kun. I made him powerful because we made a deal. I want him to come to me."

With that, Kabuto felt slightly hope ridden for a moment. "I am not sure…"

"He will come to me, Kabuto. If he is as worthy as he says, he will come before me. And he will give what belongs to me."

"Orochimaru-sama, but what if-"

"He _will_ come to me, Kabuto."

**Reviews are appreciated. So just click that little blue button and tell me what you think.**


	2. Deception

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. **  
Summary: **Orochimaru walks the path towards his own demise, pulling everything around him along. This path only has one ending, but along the way, unfamiliar emotions arise and Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke discover more than they had hoped for. This is my story of the three of them, as the Pupil takes over the Serpent. No pairings.  
I did not know who I had to choose in the character category. It evolves around all three, the focus changes along the story.

Feedback is highly appreciated!

**Immortal Beloved**

**Deception**

_"One has to pay dearly for immortality; one has to die several times while one is still alive."  
_**- **Friedrich Nietzsche

The chamber was dark. The wooden plating covering the floor and walls flickered in the candle light, coming from the room next door. It all held something from an old cabin in the forest, absorbing the warmth around. One would not have imagined that it was the feared sannin Orochimaru who found himself in the midst of that room, on the bed. He did not sleep on a futon. The sheets were white, only intensifying his equally white complexion.

What one would certainly not have imagined was that he had just vomited up the bowl of soup that he had attempted to eat.

The events before his transfer to Genyuumaru had been agony. The trauma, inflicted by Sarutobi's Sealing technique had been immensely painful. It had struck him a thousand times harder than he'd imagined, and he had filled night and day thrashing around in his bed, barely lucid enough to recognize his own medic. The searing pain had only given more power to his animosity. The venomous snake that he was had taken over more than once, and he had lost valuable people at that time.  
This time, he knew things would be different. The drained feeling, the lack of energy, the fatigue, and now the inability to digest a stupid bowl of noodle soup… it was no trauma that would blacken his days this time, he knew it was disease coming his way. It frustrated Orochimaru. If there was one thing that he'd despised all his life, it was disease. Even being a man of science, practice in the medical field had never attracted him in any way. The thought of walking amongst the sick, the weak, the dying, it had always disturbed him. Disease was something threatening, something dense, something that restricted him.

When Kimimaro had spent his last few days of life, he had not been around. Kimimaro had always been his epitome of perfection. He could not bear the thought of seeing the sick man he had become over the years, perishing because of something that ate its way through his beautiful body. Through _his_ beautiful body.

He recalled the time when he was a child. One day, he'd shown up ill at training. He remembered that his teacher and teammates had said nothing about how horrible he'd looked, out of respect for his pride. Tsunade had given him a worried look though. When he'd fainted due to a high fever in the midst of training, he had doubted if he'd ever felt more humiliated. None had talked about it afterwards.

Kabuto's concern on letting Sasuke come before him had been obvious. To him it was more than logical, but he also understood that this was something others could not grasp. He was not planning to explain either. His pride was dear to him. For years, Sasuke had been difficult to deal with. The Uchiha had stepped on his ego more than enough. The contrast with Kimimaro's devotion for Orochimaru was immense. The sannin knew that Sasuke despised him. But they had made an agreement; Sasuke would be under the training of Orochimaru in exchange for his young body as a vessel. Orochimaru might have been a treacherous man but deals like that he made in all honesty.

Ok, he really didn't have any ambition to help Sasuke in killing Itachi, but that was a mere side note.

Soon it would be time for Sasuke to come before his master. Orochimaru wanted to see him bow down and offer his own being to him. He wanted to hear Sasuke say it. 'I am now willing to give myself to you,' 'I am yours to take over.' Ah, how he would love to hear that. The young Uchiha would not go down into oblivion before having given his respect to his master. Orochimaru would make sure. And he knew no punishment could force the boy into that. So he simply let it to the boy's pride. Orochimaru was sure Sasuke had some feeling of honor inside, and it would force him to undergo the consequences of the agreement. It was perfect. There was no way for Sasuke to avoid his fate, to run, to hide. Or he would choose to be a liar, a traitor, a weakling, for all his life.

Orochimaru chuckled. _Finally, your body will be mine!_

Eternal life…

In his lab room, Kabuto was mixing powders. Orochimaru had been taking extra medication for quite a while now. He always did, to stop adverse effects of his Immortality jutsu, but had to use more when the three years were coming to an end. Now, Kabuto had decided it was time for a higher dosage, having learnt about his master's current fatigued condition.

He inwardly cursed. Why did Orochimaru have to be so careless about things like this? Being an intelligent man, one would expect him to carefully follow medical instructions. Kabuto found his master a difficult patient. He'd easily laugh 'minor complications' away as if it were nothing. Kabuto had learned from experience that it often 'was' something and that Orochimaru would have to pay the price for not listening to him. The medic sighed.

He took up the dish, placed the folded paper on it that contained the powders and went to his master's room.

He knocked.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Come in, Kabuto," he heard from behind the door. Orochimaru was in his private chamber.

Kabuto entered, and indeed, Orochimaru sat in his chair, reading a book. He didn't look up when his medic entered.

"It's time for your medicine. I have increased the dosage."

Kabuto put down the dish on the table. He didn't even notice the different small containers anymore, glowing a fierce green, with various organic things in it. They contained snakes, toads, tissue, the works. He did glance at the hand though. It would still creep him out. He wondered if Orochimaru still looked at it too. In the end, it had been his hand. The Akatsuki ring was still on the little finger.

"Does it still bother you, Kabuto?" Orochimaru grinned.

"It doesn't bother me. I find it interesting."

"It is an old thing, Kabuto. A nuisance, sometimes. It is difficult to move every time I switch hideouts. It has become so dry over the years that it almost falls apart when I touch it."

"Perhaps you should put it in a container too," Kabuto suggested, not looking up from the table. He had put the powder in a cup and was now mixing it with tea.

"No. It is special. It was a parting gift from dear Itachi. I wouldn't want to generalize it with the rest of my collection." Orochimaru put down his book. "Which is why you should be careful mixing your concoctions over there too. I wouldn't want you to ruin it, since I'd have to take yours to replace it."

Kabuto smiled. "I'm always careful, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru scoffed. Kabuto knew he meant everything he said. Orochimaru was the kind of person who would indeed take his medic's hand and replace it, even if it had nowhere near the same value, and he would expect Kabuto to be perfectly normal about it. Dealing with Orochimaru-sama was far from usual, but Kabuto had made it into an art. He was the closest person to the sannin. And 'close' wasn't even the word Kabuto would use to describe their relationship. Orochimaru didn't do 'close'.

Kabuto walked over to his master and gave him the cup. "How are you feeling?"

Orochimaru threw an angry glance at his subordinate. "Do not fuss, Kabuto-kun. I will let you know when I need your constant concern."

The sannin took a sip from the cup and continued his reading.

The next day, Sasuke was up early. It was impossible to guess what time it was, since the hideout was underground and did not let any light in from the outside, but he suspected that the sun was still rising. Like each day, he showered after coming out of his bed, and got dressed.

Before going to the kitchen to eat, he chose to go outside. Sasuke most often went out through the exit at the waterfall. He enjoyed being there, since not many Sound ninja's ever came around the place. As he had suspected, the sun had not fully risen yet, but he felt the coming of a good day. He savored the fresh air. The enormous amount of water stormed down with an immense noise.

Sasuke had thought about attacking Orochimaru here before. He doubted if his Chidori could take the sannin's life, but this location would give him the benefit of the doubt. The amount of water that was present would act as a conductor and would surely turn his jutsu into a deadly weapon.

After he had heard about Orochimaru's fight with the Kyuubi though, he had given up this idea. Kabuto had extensively told him everything, and Sasuke had to admit that it seemed as Orochimaru simply would not die. Surviving a pure chakra explosion? He had thought of him as vermin. A real pain to exterminate. On top of that, Orochimaru might have seemed like one to display his power and jutsu, but truth was that he never showed his true and final colors.  
Speaking of vermin, Kabuto was worse, always lingering around his master. Even more than him, Kabuto had an eye for hidden intentions. Orochimaru was an intelligent man, he could see through people easily, but was sometimes blinded with ambition. Thinking so highly of himself, he would underestimate others. But sometimes Kabuto would look Sasuke in the eye and the young shinobi would doubt if maybe the medic knew what he was up to. No matter what plan he would finally come up with, it could only work if he got rid of Kabuto first.

What had to happen first was to closely observe. Orochimaru's hideouts were well known for their traps and curses. He had to get close to Orochimaru's private rooms in order to know any possible threats. Sasuke decided that beginning from today, his plans to destroy Orochimaru would be set in action.

Sasuke returned inside, to the kitchen, his face wearing a self confident smirk.

_Itachi. Almost there._

"Sasuke, you're up early."

Kabuto. Sasuke seriously doubted if the man ever slept. He was always around somewhere. Were it in the kitchen, outside, in the lab, he appeared to be everywhere.

"I intend to train today."

Kabuto smiled. "Orochimaru will be happy to hear that."

"I want him to train me today," Sasuke demanded.

"I will ask him when he is up," Kabuto said calmly while preparing food.

Sasuke decided to settle with that. He might want to look around in Orochimaru's chambers for information but storming in to wake him up was not a good idea, unless he wanted to die young. From experience, he had learned that Orochimaru was _not_ a morning person. Normally, the sannin slept till eight or nine, which he would still find early. It was convenient though. Everything would already be up and working at Otogakure and Kabuto would have enough time to make breakfast.

Kabuto sensed that Sasuke was watching him, or better said, _the food_, closely.

"What is it, Sasuke?" he asked.

"What are you making?"

Kabuto chuckled. No matter how awfully arrogant the Uchiha could act and how much they disliked each other, this wasn't the first time that Sasuke would ask Kabuto for food. The Sound ninja was indeed good at a wide range of things, going from medicine to cooking.

"Rice and eggs."

"You always make rice and eggs," Sasuke scoffed.

"Orochimaru-sama likes this for breakfast."

"He always eats eggs. I'm sick of having them."

Kabuto wanted to say something about snakes and their eating habits, but didn't. He decided it would not add any respect to Sasuke's feelings concerning Orochimaru if he talked about his master like an animal. Sasuke would not understand.

"Feel free to make something for yourself, Sasuke-kun. But you have to eat something. Orochimaru-sama would not approve if you would go training without having had breakfast."

"I know. Alright, give me some, then," Sasuke mumbled, holding out a clean bowl.

"Good."

Sasuke ate in silence for a while. "Why?" he suddenly said calmly.

Kabuto turned around and gave the young man a questioning glare.

"Why does he always eat the same?"

Kabuto smiled. "Why are you interested so suddenly?"

"I was thinking about what I used to eat when I was younger."

"In Konoha?" Kabuto said playfully. _Do you miss Konoha?_

In return, he received an icy glare, and for a moment he was sure that he had seen the Sharingan.

"Yes, in Konoha. There is a famous place to eat ramen."

Kabuto sighed. "Orochimaru-sama is a very complex human being."

_If he's a human being at all_, Sasuke thought.

"His physiology is not like ours. It requires different things," Kabuto continued. Sasuke could see the spark in Kabuto's eyes. How passionately he spoke of his master. "He is very special, Sasuke. I have never seen any being like him."

"I remember people doubting if he were human," Sasuke said, just a bit mocking.

Kabuto was surprised to hear the Uchiha say so many things. Usually, he was rather quiet and reserved.

"Oh, he is human. His appearance is quite unique indeed, but he's definitely human. He had human parents."

For some reason, the thought of Orochimaru having had parents one day was odd. It was one of those things that just didn't cross the mind when one dealt with the sannin. Putting personal opinions about the man aside, everyone, even the strongest enemies, had somehow felt a spark of the divine when interacting with him. It wasn't fitting for him to have ever been born. It would have been more fitting for him to just exist, an entity that had somehow been present throughout all time.

Sasuke tried to imagine the parents. They had been Konoha inhabitants like he once was. He wondered if they had been good people, despite having given birth to a monster. Before Sasuke could wonder more, Kabuto continued, speaking with great interest. Sasuke heard the flaring awe in his voice.

"The parents died when he was young. Not much is known about them unfortunately."

_He never really told me about them, besides the fact that he grew up being an orphan. It's an untouchable subject, _Kabuto thought.

Sasuke wondered if young Orochimaru had felt the same as he did, when he had lost his family. He wondered how they died. For all he knew, the snake had killed them himself.

Kabuto took the pan from the stove and let the rest of the contents cool off in a bowl.

"It's a pity that so little is known about this. His genetic structure is slightly different. It would have been interesting to study this ascent."

There were so many secrets in Otogakure. In Konoha, Sasuke had always felt sure about the people he dealt with. People there knew things about each other. Here, things were different. As an inhabitant of the Sound, one could never know what to expect from the person before you. So many secrets, so many memories cast away never to be retrieved again.

"He grew up with the other Sannin," Sasuke stated.

"Yes, indeed. Jiraiya and Tsunade."

A team of three people. Just like Sasuke had been in one day, long ago, when he had been young and foolish. He had grown up with his teammates as well. He'd had a real sensei. A rather odd one perhaps – Sasuke imagined Kakashi – but a good one.

"Things change, Sasuke," Kabuto suddenly remarked, as if he had seen right through Sasuke remembering his childhood.

"Where are you from anyway?"

Kabuto smiled. The mystery involving himself was perhaps even greater than any other.

"I've been here and there. Before living with Orochimaru-sama I was with Akatsuki. With Sasori, to be specific."

Sasuke glared at the medic. _Akatsuki. Itachi._

"You have seen Itachi."

Kabuto chuckled. "Only a few times, really."

Sasuke wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything. If only he wouldn't look so foolish if he'd start bombing the medical ninja with questions.

"He never said anything. Sasori never spoke of him either. Akatsuki tend to dislike each other, apparently."

Kabuto's smile widened. "Orochimaru-sama used to be Itachi's partner in Akatsuki."

_What?_

Sasuke did not speak. He didn't flinch. But his heart doubled over for a second out of sheer surprise. Damn Orochimaru, being so secretive about everything. Not that Sasuke had ever asked, but with revenge on Itachi being Sasuke's only goal, it shouldn't have been so hard for Orochimaru to figure out that the Uchiha could use any information possible. Damn snake, always deceiving people.

"But it didn't work out well," Kabuto continued.

Sasuke had been delighted to hear that Orochimaru was going to train him today.

The two of them walked through the dense woods surrounding the hideout. Sasuke wondered where they were heading but did not ask. He liked to keep his interactions with Orochimaru to a minimum. Questions were for fools.

It was easier to let his guard down a bit when he was with Kabuto. The medic was easy to get to talk, especially when it involved his master. But in front of Orochimaru, Sasuke wanted to keep his cold reputation as high as possible.

"You are still eager to train, Sasuke-kun," the snake sannin said hoarsely, not turning towards the Uchiha.

"It is the way to reach my goal." When being with Orochimaru, Sasuke would speak almost tonelessly, cold and arrogant.

Orochimaru smirked. "Itachi."

After a few minutes of silence they arrived at the open space where Sasuke had trained before. The place was wide and open, perfect for big jutsu. Only the sand would be annoying when dry, flying up now and then.

"Sasuke-kun, let me see the results of your training thus far."

The Uchiha stood face to face with the sannin. A soft breeze swept up a small wave of dust.

"You're my opponent?"

Orochimaru smirked. "By no means."

All over sudden, Sasuke was surrounded with Sound warmongers. There were so many. Their angry roars were loud. The young shinobi didn't flinch, but he had to admit that the sudden sight had caused a small chill down his spine.

"How impressive," Orochimaru chuckled, "A thousand foes stand before you and you don't even bat an eyelid."

Sasuke glared emotionlessly at the roaring crowd.

"Begin."

Not a second later, metal collided and blood began to flow.

"Sasuke-kun… You are truly…" Orochimaru mumbled to himself, admiring his next vessel. He had not imagined for Sasuke to become so powerful in a relatively short time. He felt pride. This was his work, his training, his creation. This _belonged_ to him.

_Soon… You will bow before me._

"Is that it?"

Sasuke sat down on a fallen ninja. His face wore the ever present uninterested look.

"You didn't kill all of them… How naïve."

"There are others I'd rather kill." _Itachi. You._

Sasuke was part of the Sound now. However, he had never inherited their bloodlust. Futile killing, slaying innocent people, it was not like him. He would not lower himself to that pathetic level.

"Unless you become heartless, you will not be able to defeat Itachi."

The Uchiha felt a spark of anger flaring up. How dare he. How dare he!

"When I stand before him, I will be heartless, whether I want to or not."

Orochimaru felt excitement. The wheels of his brain were spinning at top speed.

_Not even a tiny spurt of blood. When I look at this boy, I look back to the time when I was called a genius and think how ridiculous that was._

Soon, so very soon… he will be mine.

Sasuke decided to leave. Without looking at his superior, he walked away. Orochimaru had no right to tell him about Itachi. Training, that's all he had to do. But there was no way that Sasuke would ever allow anyone to patronize him about how he should feel towards his brother. He had hatred. Hatred enough to burn all the world. It sufficed.

When he entered the hideout again, it had to be fate that had him running into Kabuto again. The footsteps betrayed their owner.

"Sasuke, you're back early."

Sasuke scoffed and walked past the medic. He'd had enough of Sound inhabitants for today. Enough of their stupid ideals. No, he corrected himself, of Orochimaru's ideals. The rest of them were mere followers anyway. They didn't even have ideals of their own. Foolish.

Still in the open field, Orochimaru stared at the mass of bodies sprawled on the earthy soil. What a nuisance. He'd get a team of medics to heal the survivors; they could perhaps be useful for future experiments.

Suddenly, the smirk on his face turned into a scowl when a searing pain shot through his chest. His hands automatically went up to his heart region in a desperate attempt to ease the pain.

_Ah... This pain...  
_  
He had to get out of here.

With great effort, he appealed to his chakra reserves and was able to draw out enough for a quick transportation jutsu. A mere second later, he reappeared in his private chamber with a poof. Drained of energy, hands still on his chest, he dropped himself in his chair. He sat a bit hunched over, panting.

He'd suffered from these pains before his last transfer as well. It was nothing threatening, but still annoying and very hurtful. He remembered that the first time he'd felt such a stab in the chest coming up, he'd been convinced that he was having a heart attack. Kabuto had figured that it was caused by the Seal of the Sandaime Hokage, but apparently it was a side effect of the host body rejecting him.

After a few minutes the pain eased. Orochimaru leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

_Immortality. It demands suffering. But this is nothing compared to the power I am gaining._

Soon, you will be mine...

* * *

**Ok thanks for the reviews and support you guys offer we all really appreciate it. We are going to try to get a chapter out at least once a month depending on our schedules. Thanks for your patience.**


	3. Thanatophobia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.**  
Summary: **Orochimaru walks the path towards his own demise, pulling everything around him along. This path only has one ending, but along the way, unfamiliar emotions arise and Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke discover more than they had hoped for. This is my story of the three of them, as the Pupil takes over the Serpent. No pairings.  
I did not know who I had to choose in the character category. It evolves around all three, the focus changes along the story.  
I am a health worker myself, I try to focus on Kabuto's perception throughout my own experiences, feelings, etc. I try to be as accurate as possible, but still understandable for general population, when involving pathology.

For some reason, I seem to fail at editing my documents in the Document Manager section. It never turns out well, which annoys me to no end, so my apologies for wrongly underlined/bold/italic text.

Feedback is highly appreciated! I constantly try to improve my writing skills.  
Quite some people added this story to their Story Alert list, don't be shy to leave a review!

_**Immortal Beloved**_

_Thanatophobia_

_"Frightful tendencies of the mind  
Are the sole possession of this vile mortal state.  
The sacrificial gift was the pain.  
And yet still more pain regurgitated from the dark pits  
That hold the province of the mind.  
My fate has been tried in the tainted tribunal.  
And I have been sentenced to death.  
And so I fade into the darkness.  
Never knowing who I am or who I shall be.  
Merely existing.  
From one death to another."  
_- Rusty

Things had not changed for the better since the last couple of days. Kabuto was now positively worried about his master.

Being a medic, he was familiar with the systemic approach of illness. Diagnosis, cause, symptoms, possible complications, treatment, evaluation and if not successful, adjustment of treating factors. But when dealing with Orochimaru things were different and nothing ever fit in the 'perfect' system. Diagnosis: 'general deterioration of the body', cause: 'Fushi Tensei'. Kabuto scoffed at the mere thought. There was no information on this in books or scrolls, partially because Orochimaru was very secretive about his jutsu. Kabuto could downright despise himself for lacking information and for thus being incompetent. Useless.

What he did know was that the deterioration caused by Fushi Tensei could not be compared to deterioration of the body due to old age. The symptoms did not fit. It seemed like after a period of three years the body would finally 'realize' it being actually dead and thus shutting down progressively. Kabuto believed that the strength of the inhabiting soul – Orochimaru – could prolong this process for a short while by sheer will.

It was possible to heal complications, to ease pain and gain comfort, but in the end there was no medic in the world who could stop the process. Kabuto found this extremely unpleasant, since he took great satisfaction in successfully performing complicated medical techniques, regular or jutsu related, especially when it involved healing his master.

Yeah, one thing about Orochimaru was that he was able to activate a person's pleasing factor. Not intentionally, but since he was so difficult to satisfy, Kabuto had seen many people going to the extreme to get his approval. Kimimaro had been the most persistent person in this. He himself was no different though. It was always a fulfilling feeling when Orochimaru would for once agree with something one said or did, when he wouldn't threaten to kill or maim the person.

Although Kabuto saw it as his important duty to function as his master's common sense from time to time. Power has the ability to blind a person. And he was the only one who could speak against his master without being punished severely. He didn't know why.

Since there was no way the young medic could heal his master, Kabuto had often expected one of his legendary outbursts. Orochimaru didn't like failed attempts at anything, he demanded perfection from himself and he expected the same from his subordinates. Orochimaru had never accused Kabuto of being incompetent though. Being weak or sick could make his master throw a fit, yes, but Kabuto had never gotten a punch in the face for not being able to heal his master. Other medics had.

Kabuto was currently in his lab, carefully mixing powders to make higher dosages of medication and worrying.

Two days ago he had randomly walked into Orochimaru's room, not expecting anything out of the ordinary. When he'd seen his master sitting in his chair though, face down and clutching his stomach as if in great pain, he'd instantly dropped everything to rush over to his side. Orochimaru had been in pain indeed, and he'd allowed Kabuto to perform a quick chakra examination. His medic had smoothly probed the tissue and had come to a conclusion that he had already been expecting. Some of the cells were dying.

Now, he knew as any other that a person never remained in the same body from birth till death, because every cell would die some time, and it would be replaced with new ones. When involving Fushi Tensei, there were no new cells to replace the deceased ones. Depending on where the cell destruction would advance, there were a whole lot of symptoms that could follow. Bleeding, organ failure, brain damage, sudden death. The list was endless, and disturbing.

Kabuto had insisted on Orochimaru taking Sasuke's body in the near future, but his master had told him that the right time had not yet come, that he couldn't switch bodies just yet. Then, he had abruptly shoved Kabuto out of the way and had gone to the bathroom to throw up. Wisely, Kabuto had decided not to go after him since his imagination had already come up with some plausible consequences. Orochimaru hadn't returned, but had gone to lie down on his bed. Quietly, he had requested Kabuto to leave him.

It was disturbing, being his master's medic, that Kabuto was often sent away at times when he was most needed. Well, when it was fitting for him to be there, being a medical ninja. But Orochimaru had always been like this. He didn't like being around people when weak or wounded. He'd be like a hurt animal, threatened and more dangerous than ever. Kabuto understood this, in a way, he wouldn't like to be surrounded by strangers either at his weakest point. But it was him… The thought of being unwelcome overwhelmed him with a tiny spurt of sadness.

Just minutes ago, he had left Orochimaru's room. He'd been fine, but very tired.

* * *

Sasuke knew something was up. Being naturally observant and prone to sensing oddities he felt that Kabuto was tense about something. He had heard the young ninja rush through the corridors multiple times each day and when he would accidently meet him in the kitchen or in the halls, he wouldn't have time for a word. And knowing Kabuto, he wouldn't get worked up about things except when it were about something that he cared for.

It was irritating, since Sasuke wanted to continue gathering vital information about how to get rid of his superior. And now, of all times in three years, there seemed to be no time for him. What had happened to being Orochimaru's most favored vessel? He used to be the center of all attention. Not that he particularly enjoyed Orochimaru's attention, but he had to admit that it made him feel special. Powerful.

"Kabuto."

Next to being able to see through people quite easily, the Uchiha was also naturally bold. He wished to speak to Kabuto, and had seen no other option than go to his lab in the hopes to find him there. Which he did.

"Hm?" Kabuto didn't look up and continued doing whatever he was doing.

"Has something happened?"

Sasuke leaned against the door opening. The laboratory was rather small compared to the ones in other hideouts. But the smell was always the same. Metal and disinfectant.  
There were a series of small cabinets, containing all sorts of drugs and potions. Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to know about their purpose. The different drawers contained other medical equipment, from gauze to bandages and scalpels.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Kabuto said with a sigh, fatigue and irritation obvious in his tone.

"You have been running around all day. I have the right to know if something is happening."

"And what makes you think that?"

Sasuke glared angrily at the medic. "Orochimaru and I have a deal. If something has changed I believe I have the right to know. He is going to use my body for the next couple of ye—"

"Well, maybe it's time for _you_ to give _your_ part of the deal. I believe _he _has the right to demand that from you."

Sasuke had seen Kabuto angry before, but not like this. He seemed generally upset.

"Fine," Sasuke said. Kabuto looked up, surprise evident on his face. "I'll go see him then, if he needs to _demand_things from me."

And with that, Sasuke turned on his heel and walked back to the hallway.

Kabuto sighed deeply. _Goddamnit._

"Sasuke," he said loudly. When he didn't hear the young boy coming back, he dropped his things and went after him.

"Sasuke! Where do you think you're going?" he shouted, catching up with the Uchiha.

Sasuke scoffed. "I already told you. I'm going to see Orochimaru."

"I'll have to ask him."

"I can do that myself. If he's so busy with things and has no time, I'll come back later."

"Fine," Kabuto mumbled. He was clearly pissed.

For a moment he wasn't sure if he made the right decision to take the whiny Uchiha along. To Orochimaru's_bedroom_ for crying out loud. But one could never be sure with his master. It was possible that he'd have an outburst at Sasuke for storming into his room, but it was equally possible that he would be positively surprised by the boy's boldness. And Kabuto didn't want to end up looking like a fool because he had tried to stop the kid in the first place.

The medic found it funny to see how Sasuke seemed like he would burst into Orochimaru's room, but slowed down when he arrived at the door. He knocked and Kabuto heard his master's voice permitting to come in. That was a good sign, at least, since in most cases Orochimaru knew who was at the door before having seen them. He had such astonishing sensory capabilities.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke said calmly when he entered.

"Sasuke-kun," a hoarse voice came from behind the open bedroom door.

Kabuto closely followed the Uchiha, already sorry for letting him go here. This was no place where everyone could choose to venture in. Kabuto could of course, and he took pride in being the only one to be able to come there with no particular reason. He felt slightly offended. Odd.

Sasuke stood at the end of the bed. And he had to secretly admit, that he didn't know what to do or say for a moment. Orochimaru was lying in bed under a single white sheet, reading a book. He wore a vibrant purple yukata with black lining. It was beautiful on his pale complexion. He was obviously feeling rather well since he was glaring satisfied at Sasuke.

The Uchiha was perplexed. He had only ever seen Orochimaru as his powerful self, ordering others around and while fighting during training sessions.

"Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Sasuke didn't move an inch. He looked his superior directly in the eyes. "I want to know what is going on here."

Orochimaru cast a glance at Kabuto and raised a fine eyebrow. "I am not sure. Kabuto," he stated, beckoning the medic to come closer. "Is something going on?"

Kabuto was feeling very pleased. "I'm not sure either."

Orochimaru's glance moved back to Sasuke.

"Why have you not trained me anymore?" Sasuke asked. He was obviously pissed off. He hated how Kabuto acted like he didn't know what he was talking about. Stupid rat.

"You don't need me to train. You're perfectly fine by yourself, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke had given up on being annoyed every time he heard that suffix. If he would have let it get to him each time Orochimaru spoke to him, God, he would've died of spontaneous combustion long ago.

"I am tired," Orochimaru continued. "I don't think I'll be training you anymore."

And with that, he made a waving gesture towards the door, and continued reading. He did not seem angry though. It was just Orochimaru who had made up his mind and expected his subordinates to obey without questions.

Both ninja's moved to go outside.

"Kabuto. Stay here," Orochimaru said, his eyes not leaving the pages of his book.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto obeyed, making a small bow.

Sasuke gazed angrily before him and made sure to slam the door shut with more noise than necessary.

"Sasuke seems very unaware of things. Perhaps you should... 'enlighten' him and remind him that the three years are almost over. I don't feel good."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

Sasuke was downright furious. With big steps, he went to his room and slammed his own door shut as well.

_Don't think you can defy me. I am more powerful than you._

But at the same time, things had become clear for him. It seemed like Orochimaru's body was beginning to fail him. Perfect. Sasuke didn't know much about the deterioration, and neither did he know what to expect, but perhaps it was wise to just wait. If he were fortunate, Orochimaru might become weak enough.

He would strike when the time was right.

_Like a snake, hunting its prey._

And knowing where Orochimaru would be – in his bedroom – in the near future was quite welcome information.

* * *

All was quiet. Kabuto sat outside on a log. It had been a while since he'd been able to inhale the fresh air of the forest. It was refreshing.

The air was soft, not too warm, not too cold, and smelled of earth. The sun had almost fully set, leaving the sky with a soft moonlit color.

He just sat there, doing nothing in particular, just gazing around and enjoying the scent of the outside world. He had to admit that the underground lair could be quite depressing, especially since Orochimaru didn't go out anymore. He always used to go along on his master's missions, which had shown him a lot of places in the world. It had always been nice to travel.

Kabuto had tried to have a chat with Sasuke this night. Finally, Orochimaru had admitted that maybe the boy needed some persuasion. However, he had not found Sasuke anywhere in the hideout.

The sound of sandals on dry leaves caught his attention instantly. With one swift move he switched his position on the log to be faced towards the intruder, hand on his pouch to grab a kunai. He received a dark chuckle and a smile.

"Orochimaru-sama..." he said, surprised to see his master here.

The purple yukata was beautiful in the dim light. His master's skin seemed to lighten up under the moon.

"Relax, Kabuto," the snake sannin said calmly, smirk still on his face. He approached Kabuto and much to the medic's surprise he sat down on the log too.

"It is peaceful here."

"Yes, it is nice to be outside. However, I didn't expect you to come here. It is dangerous to venture outside alone. Akatsuki are still after you."

Orochimaru looked at his right hand man. "I am not alone, am I?" Kabuto felt a tinge of pride. He smirked. "And besides, Akatsuki are after the Jinchuuriki. That is their priority. I do not expect them to find me."

For a moment, they were both silent.

"Have you spoken to Sasuke-kun?"

"I couldn't find him. He's not in the lair."

Orochimaru didn't look surprised. "Find him tomorrow."

"I will, Orochimaru-sama. My apologies..." Kabuto said quietly.

Orochimaru was taken over by a coughing fit. His medic instantly threw him a worried look.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you alright?"

When he had regained his breath, he smiled at Kabuto, a smile that only Orochimaru could smile.

"I am fine, Kabuto."

"We should go back inside; it's too cold out here for you. You-"

"It's not cold. I told you, I am fine."

_You may be fine now, but you don't want to end up getting sick along the process of deterioration._ _Adding fuel to the fire has never turned out well._

"Are you afraid of dying, Kabuto?"

Kabuto was taken aback for a moment. He didn't know what to think or say. Was Orochimaru testing him? It wouldn't have been the first time that his master would spontaneously throw philosophical questions at him, just to see if they were still on the same line.

"I am not sure." The medic looked down and started to poke his foot in the sand.

Of course he was. He was human. It was in his nature to be afraid of death. No matter how brave, no matter how strong, there was no human being that would cherish the moment of breathing his last breath. And even then, if people decided to choose for death, it were their bodies that would fight it until the bitter end. Kabuto had often seen people squirm into their final sunset. Even if the mind were strong enough, there was no body in the world that would accept its fate and undergo it. He knew that, and was not bothered by admitting it to himself.

With Orochimaru, being honest about something like that was slightly different though. Kabuto had learned that it was often best to give vague answers to vague questions. And if someone had mastered being vague as an art, it was definitely _his_ master.

"I am not, Kabuto. This is an unpleasant condition, but that is all. In some time, I will be reborn and my body will be even more powerful than before."

_If I can find Sasuke, that is,_ Kabuto thought. He reminded himself to go look for the Uchiha first thing in the morning.

"This pain is worth all the power I am gaining."

"Are you in pain, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru gave short sigh and glanced irritated at his medic. "Kabuto, don't interrupt. I am trying to make a point. Figure of speech is obviously not one of your talents."

Kabuto had to suppress a smile. He was in fact very good at understanding figure of speech, and from all the people in the Sound, he was definitely a pro at understanding _Orochimaru's_ figure of speech.

"My apologies."

He was sure Orochimaru would've gone on and on about obtaining his new vessel, if he hadn't started coughing again. More violent this time.

Kabuto firmly stood up and looked at his master.

"Please come back inside with me, Orochimaru-sama." Initially, Kabuto wanted to offer his hand, but quickly decided not to. He probably would've gotten a slap in the face.

When the fit was over, Orochimaru removed his hand from his mouth, only to see blood on it. Kabuto saw the shock in his serpentine eyes. His master frantically reached for his face again, and when he looked at his hands, only more of the warm liquid was on them.

"Don't worry, you're just having a nosebleed," Kabuto said reassuringly, knowing that his master would freak out at the thought of giving up blood, while the three years were officially not over yet.

Orochimaru didn't even have to touch his nose to confirm, the drops that were now falling on his yukata were enough.

Kabuto was glad that his master stood up. They started walking towards the underground complex again, him and Orochimaru, who was holding a hand at his face to stop the blood from dripping. Quite a heavy nosebleed it appeared.

"Try to look down a bit, Orochimaru-sama. Otherwise the blood will get in your mouth."

It was at times like these, when his master was taken aback by the situation, that Kabuto's words would be considered as true, no matter what. Orochimaru kept his head down, dark hair falling over the sides of his face.

They were almost at the entrance.

"Kabuto."

The medic looked at his master instantly.

"My yukata is ruined."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Orochimaru walks the path towards his own demise, pulling everything around him along. This path only has one ending, but along the way, unfamiliar emotions arise and Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke discover more than they had hoped for. This is my story of the three of them, as the Pupil takes over the Serpent. No pairings.  
**Author's notes: **I did not know who I had to choose in the character category. It evolves around all three, the focus changes along the story.  
Sorry this is so late I was moving and didn't have time to post this next chapter thanks for being so patient.

For some reason, I seem to fail at editing my documents in the Document Manager section. It never turns out well, which annoys me to no end, so my apologies for wrongly underlined/bold/italic text and missing spacing.

"Through me the way into the suffering city" is from Dante Alighieri in his 'The Divine Comedy'.

I apologize for the long time it took me to update. Unfortunately, I am very busy with school.

Feedback is highly appreciated! I try to improve my writing skills and feedback is very helpful with that.

* * *

_**Immortal Beloved**_

_**Through Me the Way into the Suffering City**_

_"Life has no meaning the moment you loose the illusion of being eternal."_

**- **Jean-Paul Sartre

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama..."

It took a while for consciousness to kick in. He was warm, apparently under a bundle of blankets and he was comfortable, wearing a shirt instead of his traditional clothing.

"Orochimaru-sama."

He was in fact too comfortable to give in to waking just yet, let alone to move. But this voice, Kabuto's voice, was disturbing him.  
Slowly, he opened his serpentine eyes, had to blink a couple of times to achieve clear sight, and stared at his medic, standing next to him.

"Orochimaru-sama, it's nearly noon. I would like to take a blood sample. And I brought you something to eat," Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses.

"I am not hungry," Orochimaru said quietly, voice still sleepy. His body felt like it hadn't had food for days, but the thought of eating made him feel sick.

"You must eat, Orochimaru-sama," the medic stated.

Kabuto knew that his master didn't need as much food as other humans due to his snakelike nature. Some of his master's serpents would only eat once every three weeks. Orochimaru required more food though, normally he ate several small portions every day.

"Why on earth would you wake me up? I was sleeping well."

Orochimaru rubbed his eyes.

Kabuto smiled. "You never sleep this long. And I would like to take a blood sample, if you wouldn't mind, of course. It can't wait too long, it'll influence the results."

Orochimaru sighed and pulled his arm from underneath the blankets towards Kabuto. "My results are always off."

Kabuto smirked. "Yes they are, but I have learned very well how to interpret them," he said, while pulling out his tourniquet and fastening it around his master's upper arm. Focused, he probed the arm for a good vein. Drawing blood from Orochimaru had never been a problem. Good veins; steady and throbbing against the pale skin.

The medic had become very good indeed at interpreting his master's blood values. They were slightly off, but he had put together a table of standard numbers which he could use every time.

The cloth with disinfectant felt cold.

"How do you feel, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, taking out a needle.

"I was sleeping just fine, Kabuto."

Kabuto punctured his master's skin with one swift move, firm but gentle, straight into the vein. Orochimaru didn't even flinch. He'd gotten used to it over the years.  
Meanwhile, Kabuto was closely observing his master, looking for any changes since yesterday. He noticed a few specks of blood on the pillow, probably from the nosebleed. Besides the fact that his master had slept for more than twelve hours, he seemed okay except for the occasional cough.

It didn't take long for the medic to fill the tubes he needed. When he was done, he loosened the tourniquet, removed the needle and swiped the cloth with disinfectant over his master's arm again.

"Would you like a band-aid, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked kindly.

Orochimaru squinted his eyes at him and slapped the boy's hand away. What was he so happy about? "Don't mock me, Kabuto."

"I didn't mean to, Orochimaru-sama."

His pale master shoved his arm under the blankets again and curled up, turned around, now lying with his back towards Kabuto. "I would like to sleep more. Leave me alone, Kabuto," he mumbled from underneath the blankets.

"You should eat something, Orochimaru-sama. It's important that—"

"Go away."

Kabuto was taken aback for a moment, but quickly took his equipment with him and turned around. He stopped in the doorframe and said "I'll leave it on your table," before closing the door.

* * *

In the meantime, Sasuke was doing different things.

He was in fact not too far away from Otogakure. A few hours walking, perhaps a day. After the 'incident' with Kabuto and Orochimaru, he'd just had to get away from there. He'd gone outside and had kept running to whatever was ahead of him.

He was a teenager. He should've been hanging out with friends and thinking of girls. Not that he ever regretted his decision to hunt down Itachi, but life in Otogakure was not something that one would wish for. It was one big mindfuck. And sometimes, he just got sick of it.

It was very warm. He found himself in a desert like environment, with big piled up rocks. The occasional tree would be exotic. He had not come across animals yet, the area was simply too warm and dry, but Sasuke knew that beneath the rocks and in the small shadowy places, dangerous creatures lured.

After having roamed through the area, he'd had the fortune of finding a small pond. He'd felt lucky, otherwise he'd had to return to Otogakure instantly, unless he wanted to become dehydrated, and he didn't feel like going back just yet.

What was he going to do? What were the next steps? He knew that the next days, weeks, would seal his life. If he would not succeed in finding Itachi, he would be doomed to roam the earth forever, never giving up his search. And what if he'd fight Itachi and would be defeated? Would he find another person to train him? Was there someone even stronger than Orochimaru, stronger than _him_, who could teach him what he lacked?

And it had crossed his mind; what would he do if Itachi were already dead? He wouldn't be able to live with himself. How does one cope with devoting your whole life to one goal, one moment, and in the end not being able to fulfill that goal? It would make his life worthless. Useless.

In his train of thought, it eventually struck him. What was he going to do when he had defeated his brother? When he had killed him in cold blood, he wouldn't bury him. He would leave him to rot, to be eaten of, to be swallowed by the earth. But then what? What would be his next goal? Would his life become worthless?

He couldn't return to Konoha. He wouldn't return to Konoha. There was nothing left for him there, but ignorant people who didn't understand his pain anyway. He even felt more 'belonging' in Sound than in the Leaf. He had figured out long ago that most of the inhabitants of Sound had something in their lives gone majorly wrong. A lot of them were after revenge on a certain person, always looking for a way to atone, somehow obsessed.

Sasuke _had_ to kill Orochimaru.

He had thought about running away. It hadn't seemed so hard to do, since he wasn't in Otogakure now either and no one had stopped him. And besides, he was in control of the Cursed Seal. But Sasuke knew that if he would disappear for more than a few days, Orochimaru would send an army of Sound shinobi to track him down and to bring him back. Even if he would have to temporarily switch to another body (again) Sasuke knew that the Sannin would make it his life's ultimate goal to hunt him down.

Fleeing was not an option. Only one other remained than.

Sasuke knew he didn't have to feel guilty for killing a man like Orochimaru. That man could never pay for all the lives he had taken, for all the families he had destroyed, for all the children that had to grow up without parents. No matter how many times he would be killed, revived and killed again, it would never suffice.

And after all, it was all in order to achieve his goal.

_Itachi._

* * *

Kabuto had put away his medical equipment. He leaned against the drawers, arms crossed, looking around for something to do. He had prepared enough doses of medicine for today, his lab was clean, he still had enough supplies for a while... The blood tubes were processing, he would know the results in an hour or so.

Sighing, he walked towards the door. If he were careful enough, he might be able to sit with Orochimaru without waking him. He took a couple of extra doses of medicine with him so they would already be in his master's room.

The medic hoped that Orochimaru would be up soon since he had to tell him about Sasuke's disappearance. He'd looked everywhere for the young Uchiha, without success. If the boy would've decided to take off, he and his master were in big trouble. Orochimaru was in no condition to go after him and Kabuto wouldn't leave his master alone in his state. Of course they could always ask for backup from the surrounding hideouts, but Kabuto was sure that no average Sound ninja would be able to catch the Uchiha. And no freaking way that he would have someone other than himself take care of his master either.

Being a spy, Kabuto had become a master of stealth over the years. He quietly opened the door to his master's bedroom and stepped towards the bedside table without any noise. The soup was now cold. He left the medication there and went around to the other side of the bed, where he could see the snake sannin's face. With extra caution, he sat down in the chair he'd left there earlier.

Orochimaru's breathing was even, but that wasn't an insurance of him being asleep.

Kabuto had never doubted his master's plans through all these years. Of course, some minor steps he had thought upon with a frown, such as the invasion of Konoha, which had eventually failed. But Orochimaru's final goal, the process of transferring from body to body, the long road of eternal life, Kabuto had never thought about that plan failing. Now, he didn't feel so sure about it anymore. The feeling stung at him. Sasuke would have to be back soon. He knew that his master would not transfer to another body anymore; he'd had to prolong his transfer to Sasuke once already.

Silently, Kabuto cursed the young Uchiha. A foolish young man, naïve but strong; and charming, as he'd been able to seduce his master. A trickster, not to be fully trusted.

"Kabuto."

The hoarse voice was without a doubt his master's.

"Orochimaru-sama..." Kabuto half whispered, "I think you should really try to eat something. Your condition will deteriorate if you don't take in enough nutrition!"

The young medic had hoped not to wake his master. Damnit. But perhaps if he put enough conviction in his voice, Orochimaru would listen to him.

"Please, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said, bowing his head.

"The thought of food makes me feel sick."

Kabuto let out a small sigh. Perhaps it was not the best idea to inform his master about the disappearance of Sasuke just yet. He would first try to get some sense into him and make him eat. He could imagine getting the soup bowl to his head when his master found out about his container being gone.

"I feel worried about you, Orochimaru-sama, I apologize..."

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said, moving about under the sheets to get in a more comfortable position, "I thought you would have more insight in my condition after all these years." The usual sarcasm was clear in his voice.

"What do you mean, Orochimaru-sama?" the medic asked calmly.

"I expected you to have more insight in serpent like creatures. If a snake refuses to eat for a longer period of time than usual, it means that she will cast off her skin soon." Orochimaru paused for a while and coughed.

"Kabuto," he continued, "_I_ will cast off this skin soon, and _I_ will obtain a more powerful vessel."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. But it's important that you go through the transfer as healthy as possible," Kabuto tried.

For a short while, both were silent. Kabuto felt the angry glares from his master without even looking him in the eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

That evening, the hideout carried a tension, a malice that Kabuto had not missed. It was just him and Orochimaru now, since there had been no sign of Sasuke during the day. It had been a few hours since Kabuto had been able to convince his master to eat the soup he had prepared. Afterwards, he had found the courage to inform his superior about the missing of Sasuke.

He had not seen Orochimaru this furious since a long, long time.

As he had feared, his master had grabbed every possible object in range and had thrown it at his right hand man. Kabuto had pleaded his master to be reasonable. He had told him that Sasuke would return, that the boy needed Orochimaru's power and therefore couldn't just take off, that if the Uchiha wouldn't show up he would personally arrange for Sasuke to be tracked down. It hadn't really helped. Perhaps he had made things worse by trying to reason with his master at the time. He should've known. There _was_ no way to reason with Orochimaru when he was throwing a fit.

He had gotten every possible insult at his head.

_You're useless! Incompetent brat! You're the reason that I'm in this damn bed, you fail at doing what you're supposed to be good at!_

_Why do I put up with you?_

It stung, to say the least.

And on top of things, when Orochimaru had worn himself out by screaming and shouting and he'd been so out of breath that Kabuto was genuinely worried, the medic had tried to approach his master and had offered him a glass of water, just to have that thrown back at him. He'd been able to dodge it in time, which had it shattered in a thousand pieces against the wooden plating on the wall.

In frustration and being out of insults, Orochimaru had let out an ear piercing scream, his sharp fangs bared in anger. He'd slammed a crack in the wooden plating against the wall behind him with his fist. After that, he'd been so winded that he was gasping for air and clutching the white blankets covering him, panicked but ravenous, with his dagger throwing glare fixed on Kabuto.

'Get... out...' Orochimaru had managed to speak, 'before I... kill... you...'

The medic had seen no option but to get the hell out of there.

Kabuto had returned to his lab, something between walking and running. There, he had sat himself down in a chair, panting.

_Everything I do is for you, Orochimaru-sama. You have always failed to see that._

Even now, he was worried. But he hadn't dared to go back yet.

He had gone over Orochimaru's blood results more than enough times, but kept himself busy with checking and rechecking, and rechecking them. They hadn't changed, though. His master's bound hemoglobin was lower than usual. Lesser oxygen bound to his red blood cells, which meant it took more from his body to fulfill in every organ's need. Either his master's respiratory system or chemical balance was becoming ill. Kabuto decided it were most probably the first, since Orochimaru seemed to have some trouble breathing normally for a few days now.

_Great._

It was about time Sasuke returned. They were running out of time.

Kabuto felt like shit. Sasuke gone, Orochimaru furious, bad blood results. Things weren't exactly going as planned. He was in a mess, and honestly, he would've liked to just get away from it all, abandon all this, which he had never wanted in the first place. But he couldn't do that of course. Kabuto was the personification of loyalty when it came to Orochimaru. He wouldn't abandon his master.

Now, even hours after the incident, Kabuto wasn't sure if he were ready to go see his master again. He was worried, yes, but he didn't want to get a whirlwind of insults thrown at his head again, and didn't want to push Orochimaru's blood pressure to go through the roof either.

It was thus not that odd that Kabuto felt like his heart had leapt to his gut and back when he saw his eerie master glaring at him from the doorway.

"O-Orochimaru-sama!" he exclaimed, bowing his head. He felt afraid. He would be able to dodge every physical attack his master could throw at him, easily, since Orochimaru was already weakened, but Kabuto's common sense was sure that the sannin was still able to use his jutsu just fine. Dangerous.

When Orochimaru didn't say anything, and continued looking his medic in the eye, Kabuto dropped on his knees and bowed deeply. "Orochimaru-sama, I apologize for this situation!"

"Stand up, Kabuto," Orochimaru said in a slightly bored fashion, gesturing to get up. He was leaning against the doorframe. He sounded tired.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto quickly stood up but kept his head down in respect.

"Sasuke will return."

_What?_

"He will return. You will see. He will not abandon our agreement."

_How can you be so calm about it all over sudden? Damnit, Orochimaru-sama!  
_  
Kabuto was lost for words.

"I have trained him for years. He is still a child, but he is not stupid. There is a fire in him that burns; he needs my power to defeat Itachi. He will be back."  
_  
_"If, if that is what you believe, Orochimaru-sama, I will wait for him with you. But there isn't that much time left. I checked your blood results, sir, they aren't good."

Orochimaru lifted an eyebrow but didn't seem that surprised. "I don't feel good, either."

"Your bound hemoglobin count is lower than usual, Orochimaru-sama. You need rest. Moving around only takes more from your body."

"I am not crippled, Kabuto. I can move around as I please," the snake sannin said arrogantly.

Kabuto was having about enough. "Please, Orochimaru-sama! This is not a game! This is serious! You need to rest. Please..."

Orochimaru smiled at his underling's little outburst.

"You still have that fire in you too, Kabuto," he chuckled darkly.

Kabuto sighed, dropping his arms in defeat.

"Oh, don't look so disappointed. I will go and rest as you wish, Kabuto-kun."


End file.
